1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an element mounting structure for mounting a constituent element of an article to a body of the article, especially body of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical structure of prior art for mounting an element of part onto a body will be described at first, by taking an example of mounting a radiator grille onto the front surface of an automobile body as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in FIG. 1, a radiator grille P representing one of elements or parts constituting an automobile body has at least one mounting portion 1 for mounting the grille onto a radiator core support B of the automobile body, and an insert hole 17 is bored through the mounting portion 1 for facilitating insertion of the thread portion 16 of a tapping screw 15. On the other hand, the radiator core support B has a mounting portion 6 with a mounting hole 7 bored therethrough for fitting a screw grommet 18 on the hole 7, as shown in FIG. 2. The thread portion 16 of the tapping screw 15 inserted in the insert hole 17 is screwed into the screw grommet 18, for securely mounting the radiator grille P onto the radiator core support B.
With the aforesaid element mounting structure of the prior art, however, it is necessary beforehand to fit the screw grommet 18 onto the mounting hole 7 on the automobile body side, to butt the mounting portion 1 of the radiator grille P to the front surface of the mounting hole 7, to insert the tapping screw 15 through the insert hole 17 while aiming at the screw grommet 18, and to forcibly screw the tapping screw 15 into the screw grommet 18. As a result, the element mounting structure of the prior art has shortcomings in that a large number of working steps are required for the mounting work and the workability thereof is poor, and that a large number of elements or parts are necessary and expensive material or surface treatment is necessary for the tapping screw 15 for preventing rusts, so that the structure of the prior art has been costly.
An object of the present invention is to obviate the aforesaid shortcomings of the prior art technique and to provide an improved element mounting structure.